Working for the ferret
by AllIDoIsTry
Summary: When Hermione starts to work with the millionaire, Draco Malfoy she wasn't expecting to find herself attracted to the git, have family reunions in Malfoy hotels or having to travel all over the world for him. What does Malfoy think will happen when she comes across Venetian Mermaids, drunk giants and angry unicorns? She was supposed to be head of WMR not Magical Animals Relations.
1. Chapter 1: Accepting the offer

**A/N: I'm new so please be nice. Here goes nothing! Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes !**

"Granger for God's sake it's not like I'm asking to sleep with you!" He yelled, growing tired.

"Noooo." She answered slowly so as to be sure he understood. "You're asking me to work for you, which, for you, is pretty much the same thing!"

"Where did you get that from?" He demanded.

"Please, everyone knows that you have slept with every woman who has ever worked for you." She spat.

He smirked. "I had no idea you were so well informed about my sex life." He said.

"It's common knowledge." She growled, looking him up and down in disgust.

"I would gladly take you to bed if that's what you want." He offered, eyeing her slowly.

"You disgust me. I will not be another one to add to your list, Malfoy." She twirled around and started to leave before she was pulled back by the man she was wanting to avoid.

For some reason she had thought that once out of Hogwarts she would never have to see him again, much less talk to him. Yet a year after school as she was wondering through a shopping mall with two of her many cousins she found herself face to face with the blond ferret's face. Ten of his faces to be exact. On the cover of numerous magazins. After that she was forced to listen to her cousins as they commented on his looks, his money and his fame. They were so _superficial. If _they weren't related Hermione knew she never would have hung out with them. At least their obsessions amused her. At first she survived, if the only times she would have to see him was through muggle and wizard media, she would be able to ignore the fact that his smirking face followed her everywhere.

Unfortunately it could not be so. For the last few months he and his friend, partner, second command, Blazé or something, Hermione could care less, had been harassing her to start working with them in their entreprise as head of their Muggle and Wizard Relations Departement. And for the last three months she had refused. Why in the world did he even think that he could convince her to work with him?

"Granger, don't be like that, I was joking, I'd never sleep with you, even if my life depended on it!" He tried to reassure her.

"Oh and why is that?! Am I not attractive enough for you?! Am I not _pureblooded _enough?" She questioned furiously, searching for any excuse to get mad at him.

"Merlin Granger! You are impossible! I can't say anything right to you. If I say I'm not opposed to shagging you, you blow up on me. If I say I don't want to, you blow up. Can I never say anything correct?!"

"Not when it's me you're talking to." She shot back.

She was very well aware that he hadn't done anything worthy of her wrath. _Yet. _she knew it would come though, he had been nothing but rude to her during school and now he was infuriating. It didn't matter how much she wanted to accept the job: it was an excellent offer, the perfect opportunity and the pay would be amazing. However, pride was one of Hermione's faults, along with stubborness and she was not about to work with him until she judged that he had done enough grovelling. Perhaps it was cruel, but Hermione reckoned that she had every right to have a bit of pay back.

"Granger I need you! You are as much a muggle as a wizard and you are the missing asset my entreprise needs." He said, seemingly annoyed at having to praise her, but he knew what he needed for his company to continue blooming, even his father had admitted that they could get no further without a witch like Hermione. So for the benefit of his wealth, Draco had put aside his pride and gone to the person least likely to work for him.

"If you promise to leave me alone... I'll think about it." She sighed, reluctantly.

"That's as good as I'm going to get from you at the moment, so it'll have to do... For_ now." _He said smugly.

"How long will you give me to think it over?"

"A week?" He proposed, sticking out a hand.

She glanced down at his hand and nodded. "A week." She aquiested.

As she walked home she contemplated on how much he had changed since school. He didn't wince or grimace when she shook his hand, nor had he once commented on her blood. Yes indeed, Draco Malfoy had changed drastically. Or perhaps he had just learnt to hide his disgust, seeing as he worked and communicated with many muggles and halfbloods she wouldn't be surprised if he was just hiding it all beneath his cold exterior. After all, he wouldn't get many clients if he groaned and wiped his hands every time he welcomed a future partner.

* * *

"Hermione, what's up?" Harry inquired, studying her thoughtful face as she warmed her hands on a coffee cup.

She sighed, taking a large gulp of hot coffee and looking from Harry to Ron. "Remember what I told you the other day?"

"'Bout what, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"About Malfoy and Zabini and their job offer." She said.

"Yeah... They sound bloody desperate if you ask me!"

Ron snorted. "Well said mate!" He exclaimed, high fiving his best friend.

Hermione shook her head with a small smile on her lips. "Honestly boys, you're supposed to be 22, not 15."

"_Honestly_ _Hermione, _when are you going to stop fooling around and realize that you're going to accept the job no matter what?" Harry asked, imitating her tone of voice.

Hermione blushed. "I've always known, I just wanted him to squirm a bit... You know let him think that I won't take him up on his offer. Besides I can't just decide like that! I already have a job."

"Mione, this is a risky game you're playing, he might give up and ask someone else." Ron informed her.

"Because you want me to work for him?" She checked, surprised.

"Merlin, no! But I know what's good for you." Ron explained, Harry nodding along.

"We'll be here all along the way to make sure you don't _accidentally _tumble into bed with him in some cheap hotel."

"I highly doubt that it would be in a cheap hotel, most likely one of his three star hotels, best on the market." She joked.

"Hmm sounds like you've done your research 'Mione." Ronald laughed.

She rolled her eyes, grinning broadly. "Listen 'Mione, I'm not gonna lie to you... We hate the bloke but if this job is what you want, then we're not going to stand in your way. Rumor on the street is he's grown up."

"Who told you that?"

"Ginny, who else?" Ron snorted, as Harry blushed.

"We're your friends Hermione, hell you're like a sister to us! We won't hold you back from, what we are mature enough to admit, is a once in a life time opportunity." Harry said.

"You don't know how much this means to me." Hermione admitted.

"So long as you don't become friends with the ferret."

Hermione giggled. "Can't make any promises." She teased. If she was going to work with him, being on good terms with him could only help.

Ron seemed to understand this. "Then, as long as you don't end up dating or shagging the bloke, I'm fine with it." He corrected his previous statement.

Hermione threw her head back and laughed whole heartedly. "Like I said: Can't make any promises." She winked at her bestfriends, left a five pound bill on the small table, kissed each one on the cheek and left them both confused and shocked.

"Did she really just say she wasn't opposed to shagging him?" Ron asked, horrified.

"I think so." Harry answered, a glint in his gaze.

"Bloody hell, what have we agreed to? She hasn't even started working for the git and she's already become promiscuous."

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth in her living room, driving her roommates mad. Ginny had stomped into the room, screamed at her to stop and gone back to her room, slamming the door shut. Luna had drifted into the room in her usual daze and observed that Hermione was creating a draft which would attract Wrackwrogsters. Whatever those were.

Giving up on trying to figure out which decision was wrong and which was right she sat at her desk by her window and wrote a letter.

_~~~G~~~_

_Malfoy,  
I have decided to take you up on your offer and become your Head of WMR.  
Hermione G._

_~~~M~~~_

_Granger,  
It's about time! Shall we go out to dinner tomorrow night to celebrate?  
Draco M._

_~~~G~~~_

_Malfoy,  
Don't push your luck.  
Hermione G._

_~~~M~~~_

_Granger,  
Don't get any ideas Granger, it would just be an innocent __dinner between employer and employee.  
Draco M._

_~~~G~~~_

_Malfoy,  
Everybody knows how _innocent_ dinners end with you.  
H.G._

_~~~M~~~_

_Granger,  
Is that jealousy I detect? If you really want to I'd gladly take you to bed. Or not... You know it doesn't have to be on a bed.  
Draco M._

_~~~G~~~_

_Malfoy,  
In your dreams.  
H.G._

_~~~M~~~_

_Granger,  
Believe me, it is.  
Draco M._

_~~~G~~~_

_How you manage to get women to sleep with you is beyond me.  
H.G._

_~~~M~~~_

_With my horribly good looks, charming personality and intellegence.  
Draco .M._

_~~~G~~~_

_'Horribly' being the key word and only one out of three being true.  
H.G._

_~~~M~~~_

_Aha! I knew you throught I was smart!  
Draco M._

_~~~G~~~_

_I find the fact that you immediately eliminated 'good looking and charming' highly amusing to me.  
H.G._

_~~~M~~~_

_You tricked me.  
D.M._

_~~~G~~~_

_No I didn't, just got you to admit the truth. So how you get women to sleep with you remains an unresolved mystery.  
H.G._

_~~~M~~~_

_I'd be more than happy to show you.  
D.M._

_~~~G~~~_

_Ew Malfoy, just ew.  
H.G._

_~~~M~~~_

_You know you secretly want to know my secret.  
D.M._

_~~~G~~~_

_Malfoy,  
As entertaining as this is, I have other fish to fry.  
Good day,  
Hermione Granger_

_~~~M~~~_

_Granger,  
Should I be worried? You do know that it is 10p.m. Right? You can't work with me if you can't read the time.  
Malfoy_

_~~~G~~~_

_Malfoy,  
Don't be ridiculous! It can't be that late! I started talking to you at noo - Oh my gosh, I just checked the time... This isn't possible! I refuse to believe that I've been owling you for 10 hours!  
H.G._

_~~~M~~~_

_Believe it Granger, time flies when you're with me. Anyway down to buisness: 8:30 a.m. sharp in my office Monday morning or you are fired.  
Draco Malfoy_

_~~~G~~~_

_Malfoy,  
You can't fire me, I haven't signed any official documents yet.  
Hermione Granger_

_~~~M~~~_

_Then I won't bloody hire you at all.  
D.M._

_~~~G~~~_

_Ahh the sweet taste of victory. Don't worry, I won't be late.  
See you Monday.  
Hermione Granger_

_**A/N: Alright this isn't much biut it'll get better! Just need a bit of practise 'cause it's my first story.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Venetian mermaids

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews ! It means the world to me ! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes but since I'm writing this on my iPod it's pretty hard to spot them. I'll fix them up later!**

"I'm here Malfoy." Hermione said, wondering what he was going to be like today.

"'Bout time." He commented accusingly as if she were late.

"I'm 10 minutes early." She muttered to herself, confused.

"You'll be coming to a meeting with me today so sign these." He said in a bored tone, getting right to the point and pushing forward the documents that required her signature before she could officially start working for him.

"Hmm bad mood it is then." She commented quietly to herself.

"What did you say?!" Malfoy growled, standing up and almost slamming his hands down on his desk.

"Nothing." She answered, slightly afraid of him.

"Hm." He sat back down, scowling at her. "Have a seat." He offered, grudgingly.

Hermione accepted and read through the papers, nodded and signed in all the necessary areas. She handed them back to Malfoy who scanned them, grunted and flung them back onto his desk. He stood and strode to his office window while leafing through a folder.

"ABBY!" He barked, still facing the window causing the brunette witch to jump in surprise. "ABBY!" He called again when no one showed up.

Finally, a young lady stumbled in, watching Draco nervously and flicked her long red hair over her shoulder in an attempt to hide it.

"Show Miss Granger to her office." He ordered. "Then call Blaise and tell him to get his arse down here this instant or he won't be my second anymore."

"With all do respect Sir, I don't think you have the authority to demote him." Malfoy turned to look at her, making Abby stare down at the ground so as to evade his glare.

"Did I ask for your opinion? NO! I own this bloody company! I can do whatever the hell I want." He growled.

He shut his eyes and spoke in a surprisingly calm voice. "Now please bring Miss Granger to her office."

The change in his voice was so sudden and unexpected that Hermione gaped at him openly for a few seconds. However, Abby seemed to find it perfectly normal.

"Talk about bipolar." She mumbled to Draco's secretary as they walked out.

* * *

"My my my, if it isn't Hermione Granger." A voice said from her door way.

Hermione glanced up from her work and frowned at the handsome dark skinned man before her.

"Blaise Zabini, I presume?"

"The one and only." He replied.

"Where is Malfoy? He said you'd be coming to see me together." She said, trying to check behind the man as if she expected to spot Malfoy hiding behind him.

"I came early." Zabini shrugged. "I knew you'd want to see me alone, everyone does."

"Really?"

He ignored her skeptism. "I also wanted to converse with you."

"You talked to me about a hundred times during the last few months."

"A real conversation." He amended. "Not one where you're constantly yelling at me to stop harrasing you. Tell me about yourself."

"Why?" She asked.

"Curiosity?" He offered.

"Curiosity killed the cat." She shot back.

"l'm not a cat." He said. "Would it be so bad to get to know each other?" He wanted to know.

"I already know enough about Miss Prick Prat Popularity and Prince Ego Jerk,." She mumbled to herself.

Blasie laughed appreciatively when he heard her. "Nice, which one am I?"

"You could be either same as Malfoy, though Miss was originally Draco." She admitted sheepishly.

"I do have quite the ego." He agreed. "But I think we both know Malfoy is more so than me."

"More so what than you?" Malfoy demanded as he stalked into the room.

"Egotistical." Blaise replied happily. Malfoy humpfed in response. "I find Hermione very entertaining, she'll definitely lighten up our buisness trips. I say, you're not in a very good mood are you?" He observed after a moment. "I know something that'll divert you."

"What would that be?" Malfoy snarled.

"Try to guess the nicknames Hermione came up with for us." He urged his best mate. Hermione's eyes widened in horror. _He's already crabby enough, if he hears what I just called him, he'll fire me for sure_.

"I'm not in the mood for a guessing game Zabini." Draco spat.

"Fine, you'll just have to figure out who's who then. Miss Prick Prat Popularity and Prince Ego Jerk."

"What?" He questioned slowly, his tone harsh. Hermione shut her eyes, afraid to watch his reaction.

"Miss Prick Prat Popularity and Prince Ego Jerk." Silence.

She opened one eye very slowly as the silence dragged on for a few seconds. Her jaw dropped, Malfoy was standing there and appeared to be holding back a smile. He had just been _insulted_ and he was fighting a _smile_?! What was wrong with him?!

Shaking his head he sat down and gestured for the other two to do the same. "We're here to discuss our trip to Venice." He said, going back to the original reason they were all in her office.

"Venice? When is this?" She questioned.

"In about two weeks time." Blaise informed her.

"We'll be meeting with a couple of landowners and other buisness men. I plan on buying a plot of land and building a hotel there." He explained to her. "You'll have to be there of course to work out the finer detailes with the muggles, I'm not muggle fluent."

"I still can't believe you trade in the wizard _and_ muggle world." She commented.

"Money is money, no matter who it belongs to. Besides, Granger, some muggles are loaded."

She snorted at this. "It's amazing to see how much they'll pay to go to a luxury hotel. All I have to do is mix magic with muggle things and it makes everything five times more expensive. And they'll pay! I get more money out of my muggle hotels than my wizard ones."

Hermione scrunched up her nose. "Wonderful."

"We'll be appartating to our destination."

"You can side-along with me if you want Hermione." Blaise proposed, leaning forward.

"A generous offer, Mr. Zabini but I am disinclined to aquiest your request."

"Oh alright... Although I think these'll change your mind." He stated, pulling out a beautiful bouquet of exotic flowers.

"They are magnificent, Blaise." She proclaimed, waving her hand a vase appeared out of thin air.

Once they were carefully put on her desk she smiled at the dark haired ex-Slytherin. "However, I'm still not accepting your invitation."

"We have a meeting in ten minutes with the muggle side of the company. We can't be late. You remember what you read in the documents you signed?" He checked.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"We can't risk the new one to slip up." Malfoy responded to his friend's remarque.

"Don't worry: 'In the muggle entreprise only the higher-ups such as the manager are aware of the existence of Wizards.' I won't forget."

He was about to leave when he stopped, and asked with a smile. "So which one am I?"

Hermione winced. "Miss Prick Prat Popularity." She answered honnestly.

"I am popular." He agreed. "Did you work hard to come up with them? They're not very original."

"I thought they were rather imaginative though not my best." She said.

* * *

"You have everything you need?" Draco verified.

"Obviously, I've been ready for a week." She answered.

"Perfect, we'll meet you in the street."

She watched both men disapperate and followed close behind. Hermione had been working closely with Blaise and Draco for the last two weeks and found that they were not as infuriating as she had expected. Malfoy still had his odd PMS mood swings and Blaise was a horrible flirt but they were growing on her. It's what made them _them. _

When she landed on the cobbled stone street she tumbled backwards, losing balance and started falling into the water. She shut her eyes as she awaited to crash through the cold surface but she never did. Instead she felt warm arms wrap around her waist and her head smashed against a hard chest. She moved her hands to his stomach and pushed herself away from the chuckling blond, looking up at his face.

"Thank you."

"No problem, klutz." He joked, she blushed a furious red when she felt his muscles move under her hands and realized she was touching his abs, very close to a certain V. She snatched her hands away and walked a few feet away to regain her senses.

She couldn't deny that they had grown up, physically and mentally. Especially Malfoy, Blaise had always hung back in school, sticking with Slytherins and Ravenclaws so she had never really noticed him, Malfoy on the other hand had definitely matured and Hermione couldn't help but notice the muscles concealed under his shirt.

_Curse Ginny_, she thought._ If she hadn't pointed out his muscles the other day, I wouldn't be noticing them._

"Hope you didn't forget anything 'cause I'm not letting you apparate again."

"Whatever. I'm going to change." She murmured, hurrying into the hotel, trying to avoid her embaressement.

* * *

"What are you doing out here Granger?" Malfoy questioned coming out behind her.

"Just need some fresh air it's getting crowded in there." She responded.

"Alright don't stay outside for too long, it's cold out and I reckon the deal'll be done in the next hour or so."

"I'll be in in 10 minutes max."

When she was alone again she sighed and walked over to the water. She was standing two feet away from the edge of the side walk when she saw something glimmer under the surface, intrigued she moved forward some more so as to find the tips of her toes dangling over the edge. She looked down into the water, squinting to try and see deeper. Finally she saw a shimmer of light again, something large and scaly, she shrugged figuring it was just a large fish.

_Fish don't glimmer. _She thought to herself_._

Her eyebrows furrowed, she stepped to the side, closer to the steps that led to the water. Kicking of her heels she went down one step and she noted that all underwater movement had ceased. She advanced to the second step and froze when she saw a beautiful face staring at her from deep down. Hermione smiled at it in a daze and saw the face move closer to her. Hermione gathered the hem of her dress in her hands and moved down to the last step her feet now in the freezing water. She ignored the numbness invading her feet and legs and concentrated on the mesmerizing woman watching her carefully.

Suddenly the girl's face broke through the surface smiling shyly at Hermione. Her wet hair floated around her covering her breasts, a few strands woven intricately with seaweed. Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from the mermaid all she could do was stare back at her. The mermaid reached out a hand, inviting Hermione to take it. Hermione, after only a moments hesitation, confused by the loud explosion of noise behind her, dropped her dress into the water and raised her hand to grab the mermaid's. She slowly leaned over, trying to get closer to the mystical creature but faltered, believing she had heard someone yell her name in panick.

_Why would someone panick?_ She wondered_. Everything is so peaceful._

She was about to jump forward in frustration in order to reach the mermaid when two hands grabbed her waist and tugged her violently back. She yelped and tried to fight her attacker off, trying to get back to the mermaid, screaming at the person to release her.

Yet as soon as a tall blond stepped infront of her, breaking her eye contact with the mermaid she sagged in the strong arms and watched as Malfoy brandished his wand making the mermaid hiss and bare her teeth. She quickly dived into the water and swam away. Malfoy stood there for a moment longer, his face furious. In the end he came to her and glanced at the man still holding her.

"Are you alright Blaise?"

"Nothing a healing spell can't fix. This girl has got a strong kick." He joked, nodding at his leg where Hermione had stabbed him with her heel.

"They're not kidding when they say those things are weapons." He said, then turned to Hermione. "How are you?"

"I'm-I'm fine..." She trailed off and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Why a-a-am I-I sooo sad that she'ssss gooone?" She asked through her tears.

"It's the after effect of those creatures. You'll get over it in an hour or two." Draco assured.

"Wha-what was it?"

"A venetian mermaid, bloody dangerous things."

She shook her head. "They don't lo-look like the m-m-mermaids in the Black Lake."

"It's a different race entirely." Blaise told her.

"They're like humans: we have African people, American's, Japaneese people. They have: merpeople like in the Black Lake, Venetian Mermaids, Singapore Mermaids."

Blaise laughed. "If you think Venetian Mermaids are bad, never go to Singapore! They're the worst, they make Venetian buggers look tame. Apart from them no merpeople beat the Venetian."

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"Well we thought Know-it-all-Granger would know about them."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nevermind, I-I'm going to b-b-ed-d." She said still crying.

She left them outside and went straight to her room. Sitting on the cold stone ground Blaise glanced at his best mate who was watching the curly haired witch enter the hotel.

"Are you not gonna tell her about the second after effect?" He inquired, eyebrows raised.

Draco smirked at his friend knowingly. "She'll find out soon enough about the dreams."

"You do realize that you're the first person she saw after she looked away from the mermaid right?"

Malfoy grinned cruelly. "I know."

"You want her to get the dreams don't you?!" Blaise demanded, only a bit shocked.

"It'll be amusing to see her reaction tomorrow morning."

"That's mean, Draco." Blaise said, frowning slightly. "But tomorrow is totally going to be worth it." They shared a glance and burst out laughing.

In her room Hermione could hear their laughter float through her open window and peeked down to see them leaning against the hotel wall, sitting on the ground and laughing happily, as if sharing a joke. Blaise nudged his friend and Draco responded with a hard shove, Blaise ending up sprawled on the floor. Hermione smiled at the sight unaware that they were, in a way, laughing at her expense.

**A/N: Hello again! Please review and tell me what you think...**


End file.
